Lista aluzji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelkich aluzji do różnych filmów, piosenek, czy postaci, które zostały użyte w My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Powtarzające się odcinki Imiona postaci i design * Wszystkie główne postacie: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Spike, inspirowane są postaciami generacji pierwszej i czasem trzeciej: ** Twilight (Płomyczek; G1); ** Twilight Twinkle (G3); ** Applejack (Jabłuszko; G1, G3); ** Firefly (Świetliczek; G1); ** Sparkler (Brylancik; G1); ** Posey (Beza; G1); ** Fluttershy (G3); ** Surprise (Niespodzianka; G1); ** Spike (Pikuś; G1, G3). * Na dodatek Rainbow Dash (Tęcza; G3) i Pinkie Pie (Różyczka; G3) istniały już w Generacji 3, ale miały zupełnie inne charaktery, a Rainbow Dash nie była jeszcze pegazem; była to wtedy rzadka rasa kucyków, w Ponyville nie mieszkał ani jeden pegaz. (Polskie imiona z Wikipedii) * Imiona Scootaloo (G3) i Sweetie Belle (G3) to także imiona kucyków G3. Posiadają także kolory z G3. * Imię Applejack to nazwa popularnego w USA alkoholu produkowanego z jabłek. * Big Macintosh, Babcia Smith, Braeburn oraz wielu innych członków rodziny Apple wzięło imiona od różnych odmian jabłek. Pozostała część rodziny ma imiona odpowiadające potrawom robionym z jabłek. * Królewscy strażnicy noszą hełmy odpowiadające tym noszonym przez rzymskich legionistów. * Charakter Fluttershy jest odbiciem małej Lauren Faust. Kiedy była mała, była nieśmiała tak jak ona. * Snips i Snails mają imiona inspirowane popularną, amerykańską rymowanką What Are Little Boys Made Of?. * Imię Doctora Hoovesa inspirowane jest główną postacią znanego serialu Doctor Who. * Znaczek Derpy jest inspirowany znaczkiem kucyka Bubbles z G1. * Dzielna Do jest inspirowana postacią Indiana Jones. * Fleur Dis Lee jako znaczek ma stary znak francuskiej monarchii. * Imię Luna pochodzi od kucyka generacji pierwszej - Luny, chociaż możliwe jest, że było wzorowane na rzymskiej bogini Księżyca - Lunie. * Imię Discord pochodzi z łaciny od słowa Discordia czyli Niezgoda, jest to też imię rzymskiej bogini zamętu, niezgody i chaosu - [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discordia Discordii]. * Postać Księżniczki Celestii najprawdopodobniej była wzorowana na postaci Albusa Dumbledore'a z serii książek o Harrym Potterze. Oboje uczą magii w swoich szkołach dla wybitnie uzdolnionych, oboje posiadają feniksy i oboje są mędrcami. * Imię i znaczek kucyka Coco Crusoe są aluzją nawiązującą do postaci Robinsona Crusoe. Twilight_Sparkle_magic_makes_it_all_complete_S1_Opening-horz-vert.jpg Inne nazwy * Nazwa Canterlot to połączenie dwóch słów: canter, które oznacza galop oraz Camelot, który był siedzibą legendarnego Króla Artura. Mitologia * Serial wprowadza do odcinków wiele mitologicznych stworzeń, takich jak Smoki, Gryfy, Jednorożce i Pegazy oraz wiele innych, o których możesz poczytać tu: Stworzenia. * W jednym z odcinków Pinkie wspomina o nazwie Cud Adonis, Adonis to myśliwy, ukochany Afrodyty, greckiej bogini miłości. Gesty * Gest połączonych w górze kopyt, stosowany przez Ligę Znaczkową, przypomina gest skrzyżowanych szpad trzech muszkieterów. Krzyk Wilhelma W niektórych odcinkach można usłyszeć znany efekt dźwiękowy - Krzyk Wilhelma: * Pojedynek na czary: Shoeshine wydaje ten krzyk, kiedy spada na nią wózek z jabłkami rzucony przez Trixie (tyle że krzyk ten wydaje nie kobieta, lecz mężczyzna), * Zjazd rodziny Apple: Apple Bloom wydaje krzyk, gdy w czasie biegu zaczyna kręcić się jej w głowie i przez to traci równowagę (tyle że krzyk ten wydaje nie kobieta, lecz mężczyzna), * Kucykowe dyscypliny: krzyk słychać, gdy dwa Kryształowe ogiery są popchnięte przez Pannę Harshwhinny, * Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy: krzyk słychać, gdy Discord sieje chaos w domku Fluttershy, * Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, część 1: krzyk słychać podczas odsłonięcia Ponyville w Lesie Everfree, * Samodzielna Dzielna Do: krzyk ten słychać dwa razy (w tym raz w czasie walki Dzielnej Do z dzikimi kotami), * Superkucyki: krzyk wydaje prawdopodobnie jeden z pokonanych pomagierów Maniaczki, * O jednego za dużo: krzyk słychać, kiedy Twilight i Cadance pokonują Tatzlwurma, * Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle: krzyk słychać w czasie ucieczki kucyków z gali rozdawania kucykowych Oscarów z powodu deszczu spowodowanego przez Rarity, * Znaczkowa mapa: krzyk słychać w czasie końcowego przyjęcia na cześć Mane 6, * Tank chce spać: krzyk słychać, gdy sytuacja w Cloudsdale wymyka się spod kontroli wskutek sabotażu Rainbow Dash, która nie chciała dopuścić do tego, by Tank zapadł w sen zimowy (mogło się to skończyć katastrofą), * Rozterki Apple Bloom: krzyk słychać podczas inwazji tweetermitów, * Noc Koszmarów: krzyk słychać, podczas gdy kucyki przechodzą przez nawiedzony labirynt zrobiony na polu kukurydzy, * Turniej Ognia: krzyk słychać, gdy Ember widzi, że smoki zostały uderzone przez głazy, * Pomoc niemile widziana: krzyk słychać podczas gdy Pinkie próbuje tupnąć na patyku. Znany krzyk można usłyszeć także w serii My Little Pony Equestria Girls: * My Little Equestria Girls: krzyk można usłyszeć, kiedy Sunset Shimmer zaczyna latać w stronę tłumu na zewnątrz przed Canterlot High, * Pianistka: krzyk wydają uczniowie wypychani przez Rarity, która biegnie z pianinem, * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni - krzyk można usłyszeć, gdy spanikowani i przerażeni uczniowie widzą portale do kucykowej Equestrii stworzone przez Midnight Sparkle, * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legenda Everfree - krzyk można usłyszeć podczas trwania historii o powstaniu schroniska w lesie Everfree. * Krzyk można było też usłyszeć w specjalnym odcinku Equestria Girls "Magia lustra". Znany krzyk można było też usłyszeć w filmie My Little Pony: Film. Polskie akcenty W kilku odcinkach serialu oraz w serii My Little Pony Equestria Girls można usłyszeć kilka polskich akcentów (określenia związane z Polską, pisownia, przenośnie, miejsca, przetłumaczenia i tak dalej): Serial * Na końcu odcinka "Chwalipięta", kiedy Spike zastanawia się, jakiego rodzaju broda by mu się najbardziej podobała, jednym z wymienionych stylów brody jest broda Rumcajsa. Rumcajs to postać z czechosłowackich książek dla dzieci i kreskówek, również popularnych w Polsce. * W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" po zauważeniu dziur zrobionych przez Psy na Diamenty Pinkie Pie mówi "Więcej dziur niż w szwajcarskim serze!”; tym samym wspomina o Szwajcarii. * W odcinku "Lekcja stanowczości" rozmowa Flutershy z Shoeshine została przetłumaczona mniej więcej tak: ** Shoeshine: Nie wiem. Może? (Uh, I guess maybe.) ** Fluttershy: Morze jest szerokie i głębokie. (A sea is wide and deep). *** Warto zauważyć, że "morze" i "może" są doskonałymi homofonami w języku polskim, bo w wymowie brzmią tak samo. * W odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" Puddinghead ma tytuł kanclerza. Kanclerz w dawnej Polsce jest wysokim urzędnikiem zarządzający kancelarią królewską, natomiast dawniej jest pojęciem dotyczący zwierzchnika czy rektora wyższej uczelni, w Niemczech oraz Austrii pełni rolę szefa rządu. W serialu kanclerz Puddinghead najprawdopodobniej był przywódcą narodu ziemnych kucyków. * W odcinku "Kryształowe Imperium - część 1" podczas piosenki The Failure Song Twilight Sparkle nadaje pierwiastkowi kwadratowemu tylko szóstą cyfrę po kropce (lub przecinku, jeśli użyjemy polskiej konwencji) zamiast jedenastej. W obu językach jest on nieprawidłowo zaokrąglony w dół. * W odcinku "Akademia Wonderbolts" śmierć wymieniona jest przynajmniej dwa razy. Po pierwsze, kiedy Rainbow beszta Lightning Dust za jej działania, mówi, że jej przyjaciele mogą umrzeć. Później, w biurze Spitfire, Rainbow używa idiomu "działanie po trupach". * W odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple" użyty zostaje skręt językowy, który źrebaki mają do powiedzenia podczas wyścigu: "W Szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie" (powiedzenie to pochodzi z wiersza polskiego poety Jana Brzechwy "Chrząszcz"). Jako efekt uboczny tego akcentu, wymienione jest prawdziwe polskie miasto Szczebrzeszyn. * W odcinku "Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle" w polskiej wersji językowej, podczas podróży Znaczkowej Ligi pociągiem do Canterlotu, Sweetie Belle mówi pod koniec Ja wolę Fasolki. „Fasolki” to dziecięcy zespół wokalno-taneczny z Warszawy, który powstał dla potrzeb Telewizji Polskiej w 1983 roku. * W odcinku "Igrzyska w Equestrii" wpadka Spike'a przed wykonaniem hymnu do igrzysk przypomina różne wpadki, które się zdarzyły na igrzyskach zimowych i letnich, także z udziałem Polski; na Zimowych Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Sapporo w 1972 r., gdy Wojciech Fortuna wygrał konkurs skoków narciarskich, okazało się, że japońska orkiestra nie miała nut polskiego hymnu i nie potrafiła go zagrać. * W odcinku "Tank chce spać" imiona postaci: Clear Skies, Open Skies i Fluffy Clouds zostały przetłumaczone na język polski: Czyste Niebo, Jasne Niebo i Puchaty Obłok. * W odcinku "Księżniczka Spike" pojawiła się przedstawicielka z Konina, miasta leżącego w środkowej Polsce. W tym odcinku Manehattan został nazwany "Kuchattan". * W odcinku "Fiku-miku w butiku" Twilight przypadkowo podaje polskie imię Sapphire Shoes - Szafirowe Podkówki. * W odcinku "Żartowniś Discord" można znaleźć najwięcej polskich akcentów: ** W butiku Fluttershy pyta Twilight "Czy tanie czy drogie to czytanie?". Żart ten ma charakter homofoniczny z udziałem słówek "czy tanie" i "czytanie". ** Żart z masłem orzechowym ("Kopytka z masłem orzechowym? Fuj, za słowem skarby świata!") oparty jest na homonimiczności dwóch znaczeń słowa "kopytka": kopytka to danie z kuchni polskiej (nie smakowałoby to dobrze z masłem orzechowym). ** Poniższy dialog dotyczący sytuacji węża na Farmie Sweet Apple przebiega następująco. Zwrócić należy uwagę na to, że w polskim dubbingu słowo "wąż" jest użyte w odniesieniu do węża (zwierzęcia) i węża ogrodowego: **: Discord: A wtedy Rainbow Dash zobaczyła węża. **: Fluttershy: Ja myślę, że to był wąż ogrodowy. **: Rainbow Dash: To był gumowy wąż. Superjadowity! **: Applejack: A ja pamiętam, że to był długi kij, który wyglądał jak wąż i który był podobny do żmii. **: ... **: Twilight Sparkle: Ten wąż, ta żmija, czy kij? **: Rainbow Dash: Ten wąż! **: Fluttershy: Żmija. **: Applejack: Ten kij! * W odcinku "Hoofieldowie - McColtsi" Smokey Mountains zostały przetłumaczone na "Góry Szumiących Traw. * W odcinku "Główna atrakcja" Coloratura w polskim dubbingu mówi do Applejack w skrócie AJ (po polsku: a-jot; po angielsku: ej-dżej). * W odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 2" Timberwolves są przetłumaczone na "Stalowe wilki". * Polski tytuł odcinka "Powrót brata" prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do wiersza A. Mickiewicza "Powrót taty" lub do książki J. R. R. Tolkiena "Powrót króla". * Polski tytuł odcinka "Herbatka u Discorda" nawiązuje do talk-show „Herbatka u Tadka” autorstwa polskiego satyryka, Tadeusza Drozdy (znanego m.in. z prowadzenia programu Śmiechu Warte). * Polski tytuł odcinka "Awantura o szkołę" nawiązuje do: polskiej powieści "Awantura o Basię" (doczekała się trzech adaptacji) i polskiego teleturnieju "Awantura o kasę". * W odcinku "Kwestia zasad" gdy Discord zdobywa wszystkie trofea krzyczy „brawo ja" co jest nawiązaniem do hasła reklamowego sieci telefonicznej Plus. * Polski tytuł odcinka "Brzmienie ciszy" nawiązuje do fikcyjnej książki z serialu Zmiennicy pt. „Krzyk ciszy". * Polski tytuł odcinka "Szkoła w opałach" prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do serialu "Hela w opałach". * Polski tytuł odcinka "Parkur pytań" nawiązuje do parkuru – ogrodzonego placu na świeżym powietrzu lub w hali, na którym ustawia się kilka lub kilkanaście przeszkód, które koń i jeździec muszą pokonać w określonej kolejności i czasie, z jak najmniejszą liczbą zrzutek i przypadków nieposłuszeństwa konia. Seria My Little Pony Equestria Girls * Słowo "ludzie" jest używane w pierwszym filmie trzy razy: ** „Wy, ludzie ze wsi, nie jesteście zbyt kumaci.” ** „Póki co, ludzie znają ją tylko z filmu, który Sunset wrzuciła do sieci.” ** „Prawdziwa księżniczka wcale nie chce, żeby inni ludzie się przed nią kłaniali, lecz inspiruje otoczenie do pozytywnych działań.” * W filmie "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: igrzyska Przyjaźni" Dyrektor Cinch w przetłumaczeniu na język polski nazwana jest Dyrektor Grzyb. * W krótkometrażowych kreskówkach Minis główna czcionka użyta w minikreskówkach nie nadaje się do wyświetlania wszystkich polskich znaków. Litery ze znakami diakrytycznymi (z wyjątkiem liter Ó i Ł) przypominają czcionkę podobną do Times New Roman, używaną w Microsoft Word. Sezony * Aluzje w sezonie 1 * Aluzje w sezonie 2 * Aluzje w sezonie 3 * Aluzje w sezonie 4 * Aluzje w sezonie 5 * Aluzje w sezonie 6 * Aluzje w sezonie 7 * Aluzje w sezonie 8 * Aluzje w sezonie 9 Odcinki Specjalne * My Little Pony: Najlepszy prezent świata * My Little Pony: Milusiński album Flurry Heart * My Little Pony: Za kulisami kucykowej mody * My Little Pony: Podstawy Magii z Księżniczką Celestią * My Little Pony Established 1983 * My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia (miniseria) Komiksy * Aluzje w komiksach Pozostałe * Jedna z reklam serialu jest parodią reklamy iPhone'a 3G. W reklamie pojawia się hasło "There's a pony for that" (Jest na to kucyk), a w reklamie Apple "There's a app for that" (Jest na to aplikacja). Oprócz tego w reklamie stacji znajdują się "kucykowe" wersje znanych aplikacji mobilnych (Facebook, CNN, eBay, czy Angry Birds). * Inna z reklam serialu jest parodią serii reklam piwa Dos Equis pt. "The Most Interesting Man in the World". Na końcu tych reklam tytułowy "Najbardziej Interesujący Człowiek na Świecie" wypowiadał słowa "Stay thirsty, my Friends" ("Pozostańcie spragnieni, moi przyjaciele"). W wersji serialowej reklama nazywa się "The Most Interesting Ponies on the World". Pod koniec tej reklamy Twilight mówi "Stay Pony, my friends" ("Pozostańcie zkucykowani, moi przyjaciele"), co jest aluzją do reklam piwa. * Oficjalna kartahttp://ponyhead.com/cards/cg188/the-show-must-go-on "The Show Must Go On" jest aluzją do piosenki Pink Floydów o tym samym tytule. Wrażenie potęguje fakt, że przedstawia ona Ponytones podczas występu na miejskim rynku. * W oficjalnej aplikacji Gameloftu znajduje się sklep o nazwie "House of Hats", co jest aluzją do serialu "House of Cards". en:List of allusions ru:Отсылки Kategoria:Serial